Hiashi Hyūga (Zf6Hellion)
is a Jōnin-level shinobi from Konogakure's Hyūga Clan. A member of the Hyūga Branch Family, Hiashi is nonetheless the older brother of the current family head and Emeraldas Hyūga, an s-rank Missing-nin. He is known throughout Konoha for his "un-Hyūga-like" nature. Biography Born in 30 BKR to the head of the Hyūga clan, Hiashi was the first son of the clan patriarch and thus the most likely to be chosen as his successor. This quickly changed following the births of his younger brothers Hanrei and Emeraldas who both surpassed him in a short time and therefore nudged him out of the running. However Hiashi cared little for the political machinations of the family and took pride in other pursuits, especially that of the Strong Fist, another prominent fighting style in Konoha. Over a several year period Hiashi developed a blending of the Strong and Gentle Fists, utilizing the philosophical teachings of both while applying their practical qualities in a potent mixture. While the blend of styles lacked a name, it became a defining trait of Hiashi's and helped him grow in his mastery of Taijutsu. While it was viewed as uncouth by the clan, Hiashi was brought back into the line of succession ahead of Hanrei, knocking his younger brother to the bottom of the totem pole with Emeraldas at the top. This trend continued for several years, until Hiashi left Konoha to travel the shinobi world to see what things were like outside of the Land of Fire. He was in Iwagakure in 7 BKR during the onset of the Third Shinobi World War and was attacked by a small team of Iwa shinobi for his trouble. He remained an observer during the war despite the attempt on his life and continued his travels instead, only returning the year after the war ended. His nature upon returning home did not endear him to the Hyūga clan, or any of Konoha, and his prankster traits made him a menace in the public eye though he retained a group of friends who knew him for more than his jokes. One such friend was Harlock Seitohime, whom he shared a gambling habit with that eventually caused the duo to develop their own secret system to ensure no-one knew what they were up to. When it came to light that Emeraldas had been experimenting on Konoha villagers, Hiashi was one of his most vehement defenders, never giving up on his brother thanks in part to his ability to read people. When Emeraldas escaped the village, subtle evidence blamed Hiashi, and other members of the Hyūga clan, with assisting in his escape which led to hostilities with the Uchiha clan who were outraged at the events. The evidence was not enough to actually prove anything however and the Hyūga clan remained untouched, though Emeraldas and Hiashi were thrown out of the Main house as a result. In recent years, Hiashi served as one of the primary teachers for Haigo, though more often done secretly as the clan wanted their prodigy as far away from rabble like Hiashi as possible. He encouraged her training in the water release nature and continued supporting her after she was officially disowned from the clan. Appearance With neck length black hair and a full well-groomed beard, Hiashi looks very unusual amongst the often delicate looking Hyūgas. His features are heavy and well-defined with numerous wrinkles giving him a more aged and weary visage than his personality would imply. His eyes are a vaguely orange hue. He is five foot and nine inches tall with very broad shoulders and a bulky figure. His body is well muscled and very hairy leading others to compare him to a bear. He is usually seen what can be discerned as a mixture between a ceremonial robe and a traveller's gown. It is a grey silken gown that reaches as far as his thighs. The sleeves are short and embroidered with a golden pattern of a koi fish diving out of water and back in. As the sash Hiashi wears is beneath his gown it flows freely behind him. To prevent giving the world a view of his manly chest Hiashi wears a sky blue shirt with short sleeves that are nonetheless hidden by the sleeves of his gown. For leg wear Hiashi wears a sky blue hakama with the same koi fish pattern at the bottom only in white. The hakama is tied with a sash that is only slightly darker so as to make its appearance apparent. Beneath that Hiashi wears a pair of wooden sandals that are woven tight enough that they do not hamper his movement if things suddenly become dangerous. Personality Hiashi is a friendly man, brimming with joy in almost every occassion, he usually has something positive to bring to very possible occassion and believes lightening the mood helps prevent depression. Whether its true or not doesn't really matter. Despite his friendly nature Hiashi is also a natural prankster, performing all sorts of practical jokes on friends, family and the local populous of Konohagakure. In keeping with his general light hearted tone however, the jokes are often playful and intended to cheer someone up rather than make them feel worse, though the primary goal is still for Hiashi's enjoyment. Despite seeming to be a simple fool, Hiashi is actually very worldly and is very much capable of weighing in on the problems plaguing the shinobi world though he rarely does so. He is a keen observer of the world around him and often has the right advice for the occassion but keeps it to himself unless asked leaving very few who knows of the advice he can impart. At the same time Hiashi also has a talent for reading people through their quirks and body language which has benefitted through out his life, such as when Emeraldas was accused of experimenting on the people of Konoha. He can often take things in stride, quickly understanding why Harlock gave up on defending Emeraldas and accepting much of the disdain that the Hyūga clan holds for him. While generally a well meaning sort at his core this doesn't mean he lacks his vices. Including his practical jokes, Hiashi is a compulsive gambler and often indulges in such a past time with Harlock Seitohime. The pair went as far as to create their own secret way of going about their gambling to ensure that no one found, though it was often more obvious than they realized. He also tended to be over-protective when it came to his niece, going so far as to threaten his brother with death if he went anywhere near her. At the same time he was supportive of Haigo, assisting with her training and providing her with tools or assistance whenever she required it. Though his affection for Haigo was viewed with some embarrasment as he tended to over do it. Abilities As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hiashi is gifted with the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants him x-ray vision, nearly 360° vision, and the ability to see chakra networks. The Byakugan has a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae, a weakness of which Hiashi is keenly aware of. While the Byakugan only has a natural field of vision reaching up to fifty meters, Hiashi was able to increase this to fifteen kilometers in his lifetime, making him valuable as a sensor-nin. Including the standard abilities Hiashi was also capable of using the Byakugan to peer into the infrared spectrum allowing him to detect things through their body heat. He was also very good at staving off the detrimental effects of the Byakugan and could go as far as twenty-four hours before weariness would get the better of him. In addition to the Byakugan, Hiashi was a practitioner of the Gentle Fist with which he was an average fighter up until he began studying the Strong Fist which allowed him to better apply his build to the fighting style. Creating his own blend of the two styles he fought with quick chakra-infused strikes that carried a lot of power behind them, most remarkable was his variant of the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm which packed enough power to cause devastating explosions of air pressure. While not a direct user of most elemental techniques, he carried enough understanding of them to assist Haigo in her training with the water release. Trivia *Hiashi's name can be taken to mean "Daytime" or "Position of the Sun". *Hiashi's name is shared with a canon character by pure coincidence, Zf6hellion attempted to think of a name for an NPC character in Naruto: A Land Divided on the spot, creating Hiashi, which turned out to be the name of the current family head in canon.